Appliances for use in residential and commercial kitchen settings are widely known and perform a variety of culinary functions. For example, known food processing appliances, sometimes referred to as “food processors,” are used to perform a variety of culinary functions, such as mixing, grinding, chopping, slicing, grating, juicing, and straining. Other known kitchen appliances, such as can openers and knife sharpeners, perform culinary functions that are kitchen related, but may be somewhat indirectly related to the preparation of food. Some kitchen appliances can range in size from small personal or home use devices to large floor-standing commercial or industrial devices.
Many kitchen appliances are designed to be somewhat portable in nature. As a result, many kitchen appliances are designed for use on a work surface such as a table or countertop. These kitchen appliances may be powered manually, such as via crank or handle, or may be powered by an electric motor.